daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Gabriel Trevelyan (Ayantiel)
The bookish third-born son of the Trevelyan family, Gabriel Yannick Endeavor Trevelyan was set to join the Templar Order from a young age. He trained alongside his siblings and was a model student up until his magic manifested at age fourteen. He was then sent to the Ostwick Circle and was all but abandoned by his family. Overview Physical Appearance Gabriel is of average human height. Due to his skill and training with a sword he has significantly stronger build than one would expect of a mage. He is light-skinned and bears burn scars on his face since the Conclave explosion. He has dark brown hair and hazel eyes. Personality Shy and almost painfully polite, Gabriel often gives the impression he swallowed a polite dictionary as a child. He prefers books over socialising with other people. But once drawn out of his shell, Gabriel turns out to have quite a witty sense of humour. 'Talents and Skills' Gabriel started Templar training when he was but six years old. And though said training stopped once his magic manifested, he maintained a work-out regimen in so far as he was allowed in the Circle, finding comfort in the physical exercise. In regards to magic, Gabriel specialises in storm magic. And considering his Templar training, it seemed only logical to expand that to become a Knight-Enchanter. On the battlefield he is recognisable by being the only mage to use a shield. In the Circle, books became his refuge and he is quite studious by nature. He also picked up crochet as a hobby. He finds it helps him relax. His aversion for conflict made it that he was always stopping or preventing fights between his siblings. He further developed his skills as a mediator in the Circle, where academic debate sometimes ruffled feathers. Once with the Inquisition, Gabriel was appointed as a mediator between the Inquisition's mages and Templars. His background giving him a unique advantage in that area. Biography History The thirdborn child of the devout Trevelyan family, Gabriel grew up surrounded by Templar doctrine. Their family had strong ties to the order and every child, whether they would join the order or not, received basic Templar training. And so Gabriel, like his older siblings before him, started his training at age six. A year later his younger brother Eliot started his and the two children developed a friendly rivalry. Being only a year in age apart amongst other siblings were at least six years their senior made the two brothers grow close. And when their youngest brother, Lyall, was born in 9:20 Dragon, Gabriel and Eliot took it upon themselves to look after their youngest sibling. Gabriel took pride in his training and, like his younger brothers, he prepared to join the Templar order when he came of age. But one day, when Gabriel was fourteen years old, his training took a disastrous turn. His older brother, Bronte, was attempting to teach him and Eliot the Silencing technique. Not having received their first draught of Lyrium, their attempts should have been little more than exercises in meditation. But then Gabriel collapsed screaming. After a confusing and frightening examination, the family physician could only come to the conclusion that Gabriel had magic. In his attempt to cast Silence, Gabriel had unwittingly drawn power from the Fade whilst at the same time severing his connection with it, causing a feedback loop of agony. His father is enraged, first at the physician, then at the world, and then at Gabriel. He accuses his son of hiding his magic, even though Gabriel swore to him he didn't know. Having a mage in their bloodline was disastrous for the Trevelyan reputation and Gabriel was shipped off to the Circle and all but abandoned there. His father forbade contact and for all intents and purposes, the Trevelyan family only has three sons. In-game When the Mage-Templar war starts, Gabriel is caught in the middle, trying to keep himself and his fellow mages safe, whilst also unwilling to fight the Templars whom he's been taught all his life to aspire to. He is sent along with a delegation of mages to the Conclave, and is caught up in the edges of the explosion that kills many and burns Gabriel. He is saved from the rubble of the Temple of Sacred Ashes by Bhatair Adaar and what remains of the Valo-Kas mercenaries. And Gabriel, alongside the mercenaries, joins the Inquisition in Haven. Inquisitor Lavellan, though at that point still only known as the Herald of Andraste, is the one who recognises Gabriel's value as a mediator and assigns him to work with Commander Cullen to mediate relations between the Inquisition's mages and templars. When the Herald and the rest of the Inquisition's leadership decide to head to Therinfall Redoubt to seek the Templars' aid, Gabriel is sent alongside one Dorian Pavus to try and sabotage the Tevinter influences amongst the rebel mages in Redcliffe. Their goal was to delay them long enough for the Herald to return with the Templars, but sadly, it is to no avail. The Venatori have taken hold of the rebel mages, fed them red lyrium, and nearly kill both Dorian and Gabriel once they are discovered. They manage to flee Redcliffe and reach Haven just in time to warn the Inquisition of the approaching army. Post-game Here's what happened after the events of said game, brosef. Relationships Here's what happened with the companions, yo. Miscellaneous What else happened, or what else can you tell us about Your OC, bruh? Think of things like likes, dislikes, fears, strengths and weaknesses, etc. This is as close as you'll get to being able to word-vomit about your OC while keeping the article organized and will probably be the longest section. Feel free to add sub-headings as necessary with sub-heading 2: Like So 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: Reddit Writing prompt Threads: Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): Gallery Gabriel Yannick Trevelyan Trevelyan.jpg|Gabriel Trevelyan as drawn by Ayantiel Category:Non-protagonist Category:Human Category:Trevelyan Category:Mage Category:Knight Enchanter Category:Cullen Romance Category:Dorian Romance Category:Ayantiel